La Acompañe
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: unos momentos entre alucard y integra desde que ella era una niña


Alucard estaba en su cilla tranquilo con una copa de vino en sus manos pensando con una expresión seria miraba hacia la nada

―_Integra… no fue solo mi ama , fue la niña que vi crecer hacerse mujer , la que consideraba mi igual pero sobre todo fue mi condesa __―_el vampiro hablaba solo pareciendo como si alguien la escuchara

―_aun recuerdo los días luego de que la salve aun era una niña cobarde asta los días de que se volvió una adulta ―_se cayó y comenzó a recordar

Flash Back

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Alucard había despertado y Integra era líder de hellsing aunque mostrara fortaleza con los de la mesa redonda aun era una niña después de las 2 de la madrugada y Integra no podía dormir aun tenia pesadillas por lo ocurrido asi que decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua creyendo que nadie la seguía

―_Adonde va ama tan tarde?―_alucard salió por una puerta para no asustarla aun se acostumbraba a su presencia

―_iba por un poco de agua ―_dijo ella A lucard le dio vuelta

―_vaya a la cama yo se lo llevare ―_dijo el y Integra asintió y fue hacia su cuarto se recostó a los pocos minutos Alucard apareció por la pared con el vaso con agua

―_tenga ama―_el nosferatus se lo entro estaba por irse cuando la líder hellsing lo iso detener Alucard se volteo integra se iso aun lado

―_quédate con migo esta noche por favor ―_dijo ella y Alucard asintió se sentó en una cilla y se quedo junto a la cama de Integra

―_aquí estare Ama―_Alucard se quedo sentado mirándola ella se recostó y trato de dormir

Integra se durmió segura sabiendo que alucard estaba hay para cuidarla

4 años después

Integra había salido de una reunión con la mesa redonda estaba furica los ojos rojos uno había hablado de mas diciendo que nunca debió hacer sido la líder porque es un trabajo para hombres que su padre fue un tonto al haberla elegido y no a su hermano

_―ALUCARD!_―Integra pego el grito desde su oficina alucard apareció casi al instante

―_antes de que digas algo se que escuchaste la reunión quiero que busques y elimines al que hablo mal de mi padre nadie puede hablar mal de el sin recibir su castigo ―_dijo ella llorando aun le dolia que insultaran a su padre ella no lo permitia , el vampiro al verla se le acerco

―_qu..que haces Alucard te di una orden―_dijo ella el vampiro se puso ceca suyo ella no soporto y undio su rostro en su abdomen llorando

―_sea fuerte ama ellos son unos viejos engreídos hágalos sentir miedo para que la respeten sea firme con ellos una dama de hierro ―_Alucard le acomodo el cabello y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

―_gracias Alucard―_dijo Integra limpiandoce las lagrimas alucard de su manga saco una rosa roja

―_para usted para que recuerde mis palabras ―_dijo el y Integra la tomo

―_gracias sirviente―_dijo ella y Alucard se fue ella al verlo irse pensó"aun hay caballeros pero el los deja en ridículo el no es un caballero…el es un conde" pensó Integra luego escucho una risa en su mente

"y usted es una condesa ama jajaja"Alucard había leído la mente de Integra ella enrojeció como tomate

―_ALUCARD!―_grito integra con vergüenza por que el leyó sus pensamientos

Integra a los 19 años de edad

Integra ya se había logrado hacer respetar por la mesa redonda pero aun asi aun le faltaba practica en el esgrima y varias cosas mas

―_recuerde ama tiene aprender esgrima varias formas de defenderse ―_Alucard ayudaba a entrenar a integra con la espada ella ya cansada dio un golpe con su espada volando a la de alucard

―_bien ahora contra las pistolas y usted con eso no siempre tendrán las mismas armas ―_Integra se corrió para alejarse de los cañones de las armas y comenzó a moverlos evitando que le apunten de una patada bien puesta tiro a Alucard y gano

―_bien echo ama pero tenga en cuenta que me deje ganar ―_el vampiro le sonrio y ella lo fulmino con la mirada

―_a la próxima no te dejes vencer sirviente ―_Integra estaba cruzada de brazos el solo rio

Fin del Flash Back

―_mejor ire a verla ―_Alucard se levanto y tomo un ramo de rosas comenzó a caminar paso por la puerta de la oficina uno creería que estaría hay pero no , luego siguió asta el cuarto volvió a pasar de largo asta el jardín trasero hay detrás junto a un arbusto y una pequeña cascada había una estatua de ella con un traje como general con una espada siendo desenvainada y una mirada desidida

―_hola ama…―_A lucard dejo las rosas junto a la estatua se quito sus lentes y su sombrero

―_aun recuerdo el dia que nos dejo ―_Alucard se quedo en silencio unos momentos

Flash Back

Integra estaba en cama tiempo después de el regreso de Alucard ella ya estaba en sus últimos días ya era de noche y ella debía dormir

―_Alucard…―_Integra lo llamo el vampiro se apareció en la pared y se paro en frente

―_Digame ama ―_dijo el con un tono débil

―_me das un poco de agua ―_pidio ella y el vampiro sonrio el fue y se la entrego ella sonrio y lo miro

―_ya no me queda mucho verdad?―_pregunto ella y el vampiro no respondió ella solo miro el techo

―_aunque aya mostrado la actitud fría mucho tiempo tu sabes como eh sido agracias a ti y tu ayuda fui lo que soy tengo una pregunta para ti Alucard―_dijo ella y alucard la miro

―_que pregunta integra?...―_dijo el y ella suspiro antes de hablar

―_Me acompañaras en el otro mundo?―_pregunto y Alucard no podía responder eso ella sabia la repuesta que era un rotundo no

―_Mañana hablaremos de eso ama ahora descanse…―_Alucard la estaba mirando ella poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos pero no para dormir el vampiro puso un semblante triste ya no sentía sus latidos,ella se había ido

―_eso es lo único que no podre hacer condesa―_dijo el mirando el cuerpo de su ama el la arropo y acomodo como si aun estuviera durmiendo tomo su espada y la puso entre sus dedos en la posición que lo tiene un rey

Fin del Flash Back

―_la segui a todos lados menos al otro mundo ama pero la volveré a ver algún dia estoy seguro de eso―_dijo el mirndo la estatua este se volvió a poner los lentes y el sombrero

―_nunca le serviré a nadie mas como la eh servido a usted condesa ―_Alucard se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar

El volteo a ver a la estatua por un momento sintió la presencia de integra pero creyó que estaba loco la verdad ahora es al reves ella lo acompaña a el sin que se de cuenta de eso

―_ahora es mi turno conde―_Alucard escucho eso en su mente y enboso una sonrisa


End file.
